<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>west by cadONK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793882">west</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadONK/pseuds/cadONK'>cadONK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DSMP, Dream Smp, Tales From The SMP, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, tftsmp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadONK/pseuds/cadONK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a dump of backstories for the Wild West Tales from the SMP episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John John &amp; Sheriff, Ranbutler &amp; John John, Sheriff &amp; Ranbutler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new sheriff never thought this is what he’d be dealing with, especially not on the first few days of his job. There were two pairs of beady, green eyes staring up at him. The eyes belonged to the children whose parents had just been found dead.</p><p>	Sherman had no idea what to do. It wasn’t like the small town had an orphanage, nor anyone looking to adopt them. He didn’t even know how to tell these children that their parents were never coming back.</p><p>	“What are your names?” He asked gently, crouching down to be the children’s height. The taller one stepped back, hiding the younger boy behind his back.</p><p>	“Go away! We don’t wanna talk to you!” </p><p>	The younger boy peaked out, smiling at the sheriff and not understanding why his brother was so protective.</p><p>	“Hi! I’m Ranler!”</p><p>	“I’m Sherman… How about you?” He looked back at the protective sibling, who looked down.</p><p>	“...John.”</p><p>	It was odd to him, how one boy's name was common and the other- definitely not. He wasn’t one to judge, though, offering his hand to the boys. They weren’t quick to trust him- animal hybrids were uncommon in the town, and Sherman was the first they’d seen.</p><p>	Ranler was the first to trust him, instead of taking his hand he grabbed at the sheriff, wanting up. He picked the younger one up, so John followed him to the station. Sherman led them upstairs to the extra room where they could stay.</p><p>	“Get some rest, okay? I’ll wake you up before dinner.”</p><p>	Ranler nodded, curling up and holding on to John quietly. John watched the sheriff until he left the room, then holding on to him.</p><p>	Sherman left the room, heading out into the town. He wasn’t actually a wonderful cook, and that couple had owned the only restaurant, so he just headed to the store.</p><p>	The person behind the counter waved at him when he walked in, who Sherman easily identified as the shopkeeper, William. </p><p>	Sherman waved back, looking at him. “Where do you keep your food?”</p><p>	“Back, left corner,” The brunette answered, watching as Sherman grabbed some food and then came to pay for it.</p><p>	“You almost never get food here, is somethin’ up with the couple who owns the restaurant?”</p><p>	Sherman frowned at the mention. “There was an accident, uhm… They didn’t make it.”</p><p>	“An accident?” Will asked, eyes widening at the news. “What.. what was it?</p><p>	“...It wasn’t exactly… an accident… Bandits, actually, three of em… they got there before I did, and by the time I’d heard- well…”</p><p>	“Are the kids okay?” William asked, afraid to know the answer. </p><p>	“Oh, I made sure of it as soon as I got in. They’re sleeping now, they don’t have a clue… I don’t know how to tell them.”</p><p>	“In my opinion, don’t. Wait until they’re old enough to understand.”</p><p>	Sherman nodded, paying William for the food he’d bought and then heading back. He checked on the boys first, smiling when they were both asleep. He shifted into his boar form, much more comfortable in it rather than having to deal with his human form. He then moved to the kitchen, starting to look through what he’d gotten. Pasta seemed like the best option, so he carefully measured it and then put it in the pot.</p><p>	He spaced out while he cooked, only being brought back by one of the kids pulling on his shirt.</p><p>	“Heh..?” </p><p>	He looked down, meeting eyes with Ranler. “Oh… hey kiddo-” He picked him up, the brunette laughing and hugging him. “Hihi!”</p><p>	The sheriff tried not to just let his heart melt and get attached to the child, but that was difficult. Until the boy cluelessly started pulling on his ear. </p><p>	“Ow- ow, hey, not a toy-” The boar sighed, ruffling his hair lightly as he got him to let go. He was surprised that the kid wasn’t afraid of him like this, but he appreciated it. He was still a little nervous about being in the form, but he trusted eventually he’d lose care towards it. </p><p>	Ranler started to snort like a pig, making Sherman smile. “Awh.”</p><p>	He had a bit of difficulty as he had to strain the boiling water from the pot with one hand, but he managed. Ranler watched the steam rise into the air, trying to grab it and whining when the hot air slipped between his fingers.</p><p>	The sheriff shook his head at the whining, putting the spaghetti into a bowl and putting Ranler down. “Go wake your brother, tell him dinner is ready.”</p><p>	Ranler ran to the bedroom, returning dragging his brother. John was still half asleep and frowning as he rubbed his eye.</p><p>	Sherman gave them both bowls and shut his eyes.</p><p>	Maybe living with these kids wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years later. </p><p>	The boys were each around ten years old, neither knowing about their parents yet. If it wasn’t for them being human and Sherman being an animal hybrid, the children would’ve thought he was their father.</p><p>	They’d both grown in very different ways. Ranler was dependent, clinging on to people in the town silently most of the time, occasionally opening his mouth to make odd noises. John, on the other hand, was extremely independent, going off on his own or with Ranler most of the time. He didn’t trust the townspeople, not understanding how his brother was so clueless.</p><p>	Didn’t he ever think about who their parents were?</p><p>	John was inside the old jailhouse, reading. It was a completely unused building, so he’d sort of adopted it as his own. He kept it clean and stayed there often, only coming home when day faded into night. </p><p>	Well, it was unused before. </p><p>	About a year before, there had been another accident. The old man who ran the stone cutting shop had fallen into his blade- right in front of his son, Crops.</p><p>	The experience took a toll on Crops, he’d spent the last year closing himself off from everyone. It seemed like the only one who bothered to check up on the boy was Ranler, who followed him like a lost puppy when he was bored. Crops never minded the company, despite how he was descending into madness.</p><p>	So, when the old banker screamed out that there was a robbery, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Not until the sound of him screaming in pain rang out while the sheriff was investigating.</p><p>	Crops had attacked the banker.</p><p>	“Where is he?!”</p><p>	“Wh-what?! Where is who?!”</p><p>	“Ranler!”<br/>	“They must’ve tt-taken him!”</p><p>	With that response, the teenager's sharp teeth ripped into the banker. Sherman was in shock himself, the screams blurring with the rest of the noise.</p><p>	Ranler was gone.</p><p>	Crops was angry. He hadn’t been this angry since the day his father died, hell, he was angrier.</p><p>Sherman’s mind came back and he hurried to see what all the screaming was, eyes widening when he saw the boy eating the man alive. </p><p>He pulled the rabid boy off of him and held him back, calling for someone else to help the banker while he dealt with Crops.</p><p>He was dragged to the jailhouse, and that’s when John learned what happened. Looking up from his book, he watched Sherman put Crops in the cell. Crops was still growling, scratching at the floor as he couldn’t get up.</p><p>John tried to ask Sherman what had happened, but he was brushed off as the sheriff ran back out into the town, trying to find a trace of where the bandit had gone with Ranler.</p><p>John looked over at the boy in the cell.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>All he got in response was loud growling.</p><p>“Crops? What happened out there?”</p><p>“They took Ranler!” He screamed, struggling against his restraints. “They took Ranler and Percy didn’t even save him! He didn’t even try!”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“Ranler is gone… someone robbed the bank and took him…” He broke down now that the anger started to fade, tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>John froze. He started to pace, “No no no no-” He mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. “You’re kidding, this is some joke, right?”</p><p>Crops shook his head.</p><p>“...Crops?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why are you- you’re all bloody… are you hurt?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Who did you attack? Why?” John’s adrenaline picked up again as tears formed in his eyes.</p><p>“I attacked Percy. He deserved it… He didn’t protect him.”</p><p>“Is he…” John trailed off, not sure if he could handle another death within that day. Luckily, Crops shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I tried to eat him… but he’s alive. The sheriff pulled me off of him.”</p><p>John just stared at the bloody cannibal in shock.</p><p>“Why..?”</p><p>“I’ve been hungry, John!” Crops snapped, standing and going to the bars. He gripped on to them, sticking his head out at John with a wild grin. “I’ve been starvin’ for so long… and now I’m finally satisfied!”</p><p>John stumbled into the wall as soon as Crops stuck his head out, afraid the deranged boy was going to escape and hurt him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry John.. I won’t kill you, I’d never kill you, but mark my word I would cut your hand off and eat it right now…”</p><p>John shuddered, nodding and hurrying out of the jailhouse, feeling sick.</p><p>He went home, going to the bed he shared with Ranler due to the lack of resources in the town. He curled up in it, crying softly with fear and grief.</p><p> </p><p>It was hours, maybe days later when Sherman came back. John didn’t know. He’d run out of energy to cry, just laying in the bed for only god knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>Sherman knocked before opening the door. “I erm… didn’t find him… but… have you eaten?”</p><p>John shook his head.</p><p>“...do you want food?”</p><p>John shook his head again.</p><p>“Can you do me a favor and at least drink some water? I’ll bring it to you…”</p><p>“I guess so.” John sat up slightly, gasping at the dizziness it brought him. He put his hand on his chest and focused on breathing, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>Sherman came back with a glass of water and a few saltine crackers, hoping he could convince the other to eat some. He went over to him and gave him the water, letting him drink it and calm down. He then offered the crackers, as to which John hesitantly took one and ate it. This made him realize how hungry he was, making him groan quietly in pain as he took the other two he was brought, eating them quickly. “Can you please bring me something to eat? I didn’t realize I was this hungry…”</p><p>Sherman nodded, trying to distract himself from the pain of losing Ranler by caring for John. It still hurt, but he was able to breath.</p><p>He went to go cook something for the other. His body accrued  from searching, from walking for such a long time. But he kept working. He didn’t want to have time to think about it.</p><p>It hurt to think about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>